The present disclosure pertains to exercise devices, which may be configured receive one or more weight inserts to change the total weight of the exercise device and, more particularly, to adjustable-weight exercise devices, such as adjustable-weight medicine balls.
The following documents may be generally relevant to the subject matter of the present disclosure and are hereby incorporated by reference into this Background section: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,316,683; 4,917,381; 6,387,022; 7,238,147; and 7,381,157; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0081744.